The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic installation for x-ray photographs comprising a program control device for the photographic cycle which contains an electronic read-only memory for each photographic program whose address input is connected to a resettable pulse counter which is actuatable step-by-step by means of a clock pulse generator and which memory delivers program signals predetermined by its program that correspond to the output signals of the pulse counter, and wherein the outputs of all read-only memories are connected to the component parts they control via a program selector circuit.
In such an x-ray diagnostic installation, the storage of the photographic programs ensues purely electronically. Thus, no scanning of mechanical program memories, for example, data cards, is necessary and the operational dependability is very high. The program selection can ensue by means of pushbuttons. Because of the use of electronic read-only memories, it is possible to conduct a program trial run, wherein for example the values and magnitudes respectively predetermined are optically indicated.